fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldest (Warlock Patron)
The fey-lords and shapers of the First World sometimes grant mortals with fell power. They are sometimes worshiped as gods, and grant their followers spells. Other times they make deals with mortals who see them for what they are: impossibly powerful masters of the chaotic realm of the fey. The esoteric and arbitrary rules of the First World often lead the Eldest to forge ban pacts with their warlocks. Equally possible is a service pact. Unlike the services of an archdevil, harbringer, or demon lord, these services can be as nonsensical as a ban pact; requiring centuries of understanding to even guess at the purpose of these services. Least common is the soul pact. Invocations The following invocations are available to warlocks who have an Eldest as a patron. Beguiling Gift (Sp) Level: 1 School: Enchantment (compulsion) mind-affecting Prerequisites: Diplomacy 2 Your patron is not the only one that can offer gifts that are too good to be true. Your patron’s aid in these kinds of matters doesn’t hurt though. You can cast beguiling gift at will. Mortal Terror (Sp) Level: 2 School: Enchantment mind-affecting Prerequisites: None By its juxtaposition, the immortality of the Eldest can be terrifying. You can share this terror with others. You can cast mortal terror. Create Dupe (Sp) Level: 3 School: Enchantment (charm) mind-affecting Prerequisites: Bluff 6 You can fool a creature into believing your most outlandish lies. You can cast gullibility on a target when you attempt a Bluff check to lie to them (any use of Bluff aside from feinting). If the target succeeds at their saving throw though, your Bluff check takes a -5 penalty, as they grow suspicious. You can only create one dupe at a time, further uses of this ability immediately end the gullibility effect on the first target. Beacon of Desire (Sp) Level: 4 School: Enchantment (charm) mind-affecting Prerequisites: None You can transform yourself into a beacon that draws others in like moths to a flame. You can cast nixie’s lure. Dissertation on the Eldest’s Methodology (Sp) Level: 5 School: Enchantment (charm) Prerequisites: None You can share with others a monologue about the Eldest, their plans and plots, and how this affects the rest of the cosmos. This functions as compelling rant. Your pact with the Eldest inures you to the psychic damage that would normally be inflicted by this rant, the Wisdom drain normally associated with this spell is merely wisdom damage. Instill Hatred (Sp) Level: 6 School: Enchantment emotion Prerequisites: None Although most of what the Eldest teaches you makes other more amiable to you, they also teach how to intensely hate. You can cast utter contempt Aura of Amiability (Sp) Level: 7 School: Enchantment (charm) mind-affecting Prerequisites: None You radiate an aura of friendliness that makes people wish to be your friend. All creatures within 30-ft of you are affected by mass charm person. Creatures who succeed their saving throw, or who are freed by hostile actions by you or your allies, must make their save again if they leave this aura and later return. You can chose to exclude a number of creatures from this aura at any time equal to your Charisma bonus. Form of the Master (Eldest) (Sp) Level: 8 School: Transmutation (polymorph) Prerequisites: None You can transform into a form resembling that of your patron. This functions as fey form IV. Thrall Master (Sp) Level: 9 School: Enchantment (compulsion) mind-affecting Prerequisites: Taskmaster Your ability to create thralls is supreme. The number of creatures you can have under your control with Taskmaster at any one time is equal to your caster level. In addition, you can control one creature with Taskmaster as if via dominate monster. If you take control of a non-humanoid while you already have one non-humanoid dominated, the first one is released.